


A Confession

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Damerey smut [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Pregnancy, rey needs some reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Rey and Poe are trying for a baby. Poe has some concerns, and Rey admits some deep feelings to him.





	A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my drafts, so I thought I would post it on its own.

"I think this is the lucky time," said Rey. "I can feel it."  
  
They'd been trying for a baby, and they had been doing it in the oddest places.  
  
Currently, they were in a forest, a few minutes walk from where Rey had landed the Falcon. Rey kissed Poe heatedly and raised her eyebrows at him before moving very closely to a thick, smooth-barked tree.  
  
She bent over and held onto the tree. Poe blushed because they were still somewhat in the open. There was a base on this planet, and they could occasionally hear voices carried by the wind. Rey wiggled her hips impatiently. Poe's cock twitched eagerly at her enticing display, but he still hesitated.  
  
"Someone might actually see us this time," he said.  
  
"Does that bother you?" asked Rey. "We can go back on the ship, but Chewie will know what we are doing."  
  
As if the Wookie did not know what they had walked into the forest to do, Poe thought to himself.  
  
"I just want to keep you safe," said Poe.  
  
Rey's eyes widened at the note of concern in his voice. She stood back up and hugged him.  
  
"You could have told me you were uncomfortable," said Rey.  
  
"I really want to," said Poe. "But I would never forgive myself if something bad happened."  
  
"It's okay, my darling," said Rey.  
  
"Is it alright if we do it back on the ship?" asked Poe.  
  
"We don't have to do it at all right now if you don't want to," said Rey.  
  
"I do," said Poe. "I love making love to you, Rey. It's just . . ."  
  
"What is it?" Rey stroked his cheek, concern filling her brown eyes.  
  
Poe sighed. "I just noticed that . . .well . . ."  
  
Rey swallowed. "Noticed?"  
  
"We have been sharing a bed for quite a while," said Poe. "And I noticed your period has not come for the last two months."  
  
Rey froze.  
  
"Unless I am just being stupid," said Poe. "But I had noticed it before. Is it possible you are already pregnant?"  
  
She looked in his eyes and nodded nervously.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said. "I have probably been since the first time we seriously tried."  
  
Her eyes began to fill with tears. Poe put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Poe. "Why didn't you tell me? Are you unhappy about it?"  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks and she shook her head emphatically.  
  
"I am happy about it," she said. "It's just . . ."  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, baby," said Poe gently.  
  
"We got to spend a lot of extra time together when we were trying," said Rey. "And, I got really used to the attention."  
  
"Aww, Rey," said Poe, wiped the tears from her face with a handkerchief he had procured from his jacket.  
  
Rey sniffled. "I was just worried you would say you were too busy to spend time with me if you knew that we had already conceived."  
  
"Oh no, sweetheart," Poe pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
Rey clung onto him, and few stray tears dripped onto his brown jacket. Poe stroked her back.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Rey," said Poe. "I will never abandon you."  
  
She shook against him as she released an involuntary sob.  
  
"You don't need any special permission to spend time with me," said Poe. "You can stay with me always. I need you, too."  
  
He held her close until she calmed down. When she caught her breath, she looked at him.  
  
"I am sorry I didn't tell you when I first realized," she said.  
  
"It's alright, my darling," he said. "I just want you to be happy and safe."  
  
He looked down at her abdomen and placed his hand where their baby was only a tiny speck.  
  
"Both of you," he said.  
  
Rey beamed at him. "I love you,"  
  
"And I love you," he said. "Let's head back now."  
  
She took his hand and they returned to the Falcon.


End file.
